


Forever at Freddy's

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from the diary of a humble employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailorhathor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/gifts).



**July 4** –

 

Fourth of July party went well at work. There’ve been some issues keeping the power on lately but nothing went wrong today, thank god. You try being in a room with a hundred kindergarteners and no windows when all the lights go off. Not a fun time, and if any kid runs into the corner of a table or something we’re technically responsible.

 

 **July 6** –

 

Kid threw up on Bonnie. I hate my job.

 

 **July 7** –

 

Told the boss he needs to hire more damn technicians because I’ve got a life and other obligations beyond hauling my ass to Freddy’s every time the power goes out.

 

Considered telling him to hire a better cook too but the kids seem to enjoy pizza with the texture and flavor of greasy cardboard so what do I know.

 

 **July 12** –

 

We now have a ball pit. I better not be the one stuck cleaning it. Food that ends up at the bottom of those ball pits practically gain sentience by the time anyone cleans them.

 

 **July 14** –

 

Freddy and pals play the same godawful song every half hour and I think it’s seared into my brain at this point. I hear that song when I close my eyes to sleep at night. I don’t think it’s in our budget to write another song. Maybe if we had more songs we’d get more money. Can’t blame parents for not wanting to take their kids here.

 

 **July 15** –

 

Had to clean Bonnie again. Why is it always Bonnie?

 

 **July 17** –

 

Kid spilled milkshake in the ball pit. Figured there didn’t have to be a ‘no milkshakes in the ball pit’ rule but apparently that’s not common sense.

 

Almost had to clean it but Foxy started malfunctioning. Am now thankful there aren’t more technicians.

 

 **July 20** –

 

Called in at 1 AM for power outage. This place looks so different in the dark. Everything does, I guess.

 

 **July 21** –

 

Called in sick. Was there until 3 AM no way I’m coming in at 8 to get ready for a birthday party. Foxy apparently malfunctioning again. Will deal with it later.

 

 **July 22** –

 

Can I get the number of whoever designed Foxy so I can wring his neck? That thing is so broken it’s a wonder it works at all. I suggested throwing the whole damn thing out and getting a new one but the boss said not a chance in hell.

 

 **July 25** –

 

Came in for early shift, found Chica in the bathroom. Party too hard last night, Chica? Reminder to tell new employees to put them all in back at close.

 

 **July 28** –

 

Off work for a week. Going to the beach. See ya, suckers!

 

 **August 2** –

 

You know you’ve spent too much time at work when you swear you can still smell the pizza in the middle of a hot dog barbeque. Can’t wait until I find a better job!!

 

 **August 9** –

 

Can you guess who broke again? Did you guess Foxy? Shut down Pirate’s Cove for now, took Foxy home with me for intensive repairs. Got some weird looks on the drive home but used him to get in the carpool lane so it all worked out.

 

 **August 10** –

 

Barely slept last night. Heard strange noises in the kitchen every few hours but nothing there every time I checked. Foxy still broken.

 

 **August 11** –

 

I know it’s ridiculous but I didn’t like having this thing in my house. Dreamt it was standing over my bed staring me down. Maybe I’ve just been working too much. When’s my next vacation?

 

 **August 13** –

 

Hired another technician today. That better not mean extra cleaning duty for me, but I’m thankful not to be the only one on call. Foxy almost fixed.

 

 **August 13, Take 2** –

 

Came home from work and my house looked like a tornado hit it. Nothing seemed to be missing, just junk everywhere. Called police about potential break in but they didn’t seem interested if nothing of value was stolen. Did I leave the door unlocked? Maybe I can get tomorrow off.

 

 **August 14** –

 

Still had to come in today. Fixed Foxy well enough, maybe the other tech can have a look at it because I’m sick of seeing it.

 

This is going to sound crazy but when I was driving to work this morning with Foxy in back I swear I felt a burst of hot air on my neck. Must be something caught up in Foxy’s tubes but it felt like breath and smelled like Fazbear’s awful pizza.

 

 **Sept 15** –

 

Haven’t written in a while, huh? Nothing much going on. No more break-ins. Work had been pretty uneventful now that the other tech is on board. Seems to prefer working nights so I can finally sleep.

 

 **Sept 20** –

 

Boss commissioning new animatronic from creators of the old ones. Possible replacement for Foxy, who really is just worn down and ugly at this point even if it works properly.

 

 **Sept 23** –

 

You know how you work on a friend’s car and if something goes wrong months later they blame it on something you did? That’s my relationship with Foxy right now. Exposed wire sparked a little and hit a kid on the arm. Guess whose fault it was?

 

How about getting rid of the thing that has exposed wires all over the place? No one likes Pirate Cove anyways.

 

 **Sept 27** –

 

Had birthday party at Freddy’s today, one kid would not stop crying. Found the animatronics creepy. Can’t blame you, kid.

 

 **Oct 2** –

 

Someone finally gave them a new song to sing, although the boss denies having a new one written and the other tech is just as baffled. I think they’re trying to scare me given that I told them about the whole Foxy incident at my house. Song is Halloween themed so unfortunately will probably be back to just the one in a month.

 

 **Oct 7** –

 

MAJOR break-in at work today. Seemed really familiar, nothing taken but things scattered everywhere. This time there were signs of forced entry though, although called police and they said it seemed more like a failed forced exit. Told them about similar incident at my house, asked if I may have stalker.

 

Starting to recount all potential enemies I’ve made in my head.

 

 **Oct 12** –

 

New animatronic cancelled. Budget slashed because of all the stuff broken during the break-in, and old designers were unwilling to work anyways.

 

Kind of getting blamed for everything because of what I told police. Sick of it. Looking for new job pronto.

 

 **Oct 17** –

 

Other tech quit after second minor break-in happened last night. Bought security cameras but they shorted out, just our luck! Guess who got blamed for that too?

 

 **Oct 20** –

 

Finally hired night guard after police insisted. Boss is angry about having to pay another employee so I hear he’s making crap money. Don’t envy the poor sap.

 

 **Oct 21** –

 

I get the feeling there’s something boss isn’t telling. In the last conversation with police they said they’d shut the place down if boss refused to hire night guard after so many incidents. I said there were only two break-ins and was probably rowdy teenagers, boss told me to scram before police could say anything else.

 

Remembering parent who said she didn’t like taking her kids here anymore because it seemed morbid. Always wondered what that was about.

 

 **Oct 24** –

 

Halloween song has been on repeat nonstop for the last three hours. Had to cut power and reset animatronics.

 

 **Oct 26** –

 

Power went out at 2 AM while night guard was working. Boss says he was using up too much keeping all the doors closed. Seemed pretty shaken up by the time I got everything working, went white as a sheet when boss asked him to leave doors open.

 

 **Oct 27** –

 

Night guy didn’t show. No incidents, thankfully.

 

 **Oct 31** –

 

Halloween party today. Went well. No Halloween song since the reset but I’m sick of it anyways.

 

 **Nov 3** –

 

Something went wrong with Foxy again and I had to open him up. Found steak knife embedded in the endoskeleton. It looks like my steak knife. Will report back.

 

 **Nov 4, Take 2** –

 

Searched entire kitchen. It’s my steak knife.

 

 **Nov 6** –

 

Remembering ex I had bad break up with once. Was always a bit bizarre, perhaps stalker type. Will report to police eventually.

 

 **Nov 9** –

 

Was cleaning Bonnie (again!!) and felt something strange. Was very warm, like body heat. Must be overheating somehow, took Bonnie out of commission for a few days.

 

 **Nov 10** –

 

New night guard started today. Told not to discuss job specifics with anyone else.

 

 **Nov 11** –

 

They’re moving around at night. Boss won’t let me see taped but I cornered the new guy and he confessed, said it was just their normal behavior and nothing to worry about. Attempting to contact original designers, as far as I know they are deactivated during night and only roam about in daytime.

 

 **Nov 13** –

 

Closed Pirate Cove for good today. I don’t want to talk about it right now.

 

 **Nov 16** –

 

Getting blamed once again. Guy stuck head in Foxy’s mouth and his jaw slammed shut with force I didn’t know it was capable of. Boss says I must have fixed it all wrong. Avoided lawsuit due to the fact that there were posted warnings about touching the animatronics.

 

I’ve never seen so much blood. Have job interview in two weeks. Getting out of here.

 

 **Nov 18** –

 

Am being made fun of for not wanting to tinker with the animatronics anymore. Co-worker said I’ve been watching too many horror movies. I never watch horror movies.

 

 **Nov 20** –

 

Night guy called for help at 4 AM regarding power and I didn’t go. By morning boss said he had already quit.

 

 **Nov 23** –

 

Stuck working late tonight. No new night guard yet. Fixed fusebox just after midnight. Felt like something was behind me the entire time but there was nothing there when I shone flashlight. Am I going crazy?

 

 **Nov 25** –

 

I remember all the times I was alone in the dark here late at night. Thought we had rats running around. Never seen a rat.

 

 **Nov 27** –

 

Interview in three days. Thank god.

 

 **Nov 29** –

 

I was standing right in front of Foxy when I asked boss to throw it out.

 

 **Nov 30** –

 

Closed early today. Was last one in building and someone locked me in. Made the mistake of telling boss about the interview so I think he sabotaged it on purpose.

 

Power is almost out in main room. Going to have to leave and try to turn it back on soon. Cameras not working. Am never coming back here.

 

 **Nov 30, Take 2** –

 

We’re closed this weekend due to boss’s holiday. No one else here for two days. Can’t get power back yet. Swear I felt a hand on my shoulder.

 

 **Nov 30, Take 3 (Maybe Dec 1 by now?)** –

 

Passed out in the dark. Had dream I unlocked the door but the stairwell outside just kept going down forever and ever with no exit door.

 

I’m afraid I’ll never leave this place.

**Dec 1, probably** –

 

Managed to wrench doors shut. Something it POUNDING on it every now and then. I’m not imagining it this time, it is so loud it wakes me up whenever I manage to doze off.

 

Am going to try and restore power one last time.

 

 **Dec 1, again** –

 

Got power back for an hour. Heard scraping noise coming closer and closer the entire time, like something being dragged along the ground. Called police, thank god, they will be here soon and unlock door. Put animatronics back in their proper place.

 

 **Dec 2** –

 

Am finally out. Quit job. Never going back. Police aren’t looking into shutting it down at the moment, I think they think I’m losing it and there is no camera proof. Whatever. I’m out.

 

 **Dec 7** –

 

I can still smell that place and sometimes when I dream I’m still there in the dark, alone with them. Hope it will pass.

 

 **Dec 14** –

 

I’m fine now. I’m safe. I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine.

 

**POLICE REPORT – DEC 2, 1987**

 

Received call from inside Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza around 5 AM. Officers arrived and cut lock, power was out.

 

Found inside were three malfunctioning animatronics: bunny on floor in main party room moving arms and legs, chicken in kitchen walking repeatedly into wall, and fox in hallway missing lower half of body moving arms and sparking quite a bit. Bear animatronic also found but did not seem to be malfunctioning.

 

No persons located inside building. Will keep file open as potential continuation of earlier break-in case.

 

**MISSING PERSON REPORT – DEC 17, 1987**

 

█████████, last seen NOV 30 1987 inside Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Journal found on DEC 15 with entries dating up until DEC 14.

 

Upon questioning, manager and co-workers described ███ as ‘erratic…paranoid’. Officers advised to keep eye out for described individual and approach with caution.


End file.
